


C утра будет солнечно

by road_to_dublin



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M, Romance, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/road_to_dublin/pseuds/road_to_dublin
Summary: Рэймонд знает, где он живет, какую школу заканчивали его парни. Он знает, когда у Праймтайма следующие соревнования, что Тренер ест на ужин, какое пиво пьет. Что считать за близость? Он не знает его размера ноги, фамилии и имени матери. Так ли это нужно? Рэй знает, что Тренера шрам на левой щиколотке, а еще родинка – на лопатке. И татуировка – на левом плече.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 154





	C утра будет солнечно

**Author's Note:**

> write drunk edit sober, но нет. в голове было PWP, а вышло то, что вышло. зато подобие хэппиэнда.

Рэймонд в принципе лишен всякой внутренней оценочной лабуды. С одной стороны – это делает жизнь проще. У него в холодильнике с некой регулярностью появляются тела – его это не волнует. Мясо к мясу, все там будем. Он за день может нарушить с десяток законов, а уполномоченные структуры могут вменить ему всякие тяжкие. Его это не цепляет. У Рэймонда есть внутренний порядок, дисциплина, свод своих правил – вот их нарушать нежелательно. По крайней мере, для его собственного спокойствия. Все остальное – пыль. Труха. Ее можно стряхнуть и пойти дальше. 

У любой безнаказанности есть обратная сторона, а любая проф деформация чревата тем, что ты рано или поздно оказываешься в черной комнате, которую сам же закладываешь кирпичами, возводя нерушимую стену между собой и остальным миром. Которому до твоих дел – плевать с высокой колокольни. 

В большинстве случаев, конечно, ситуация обстоит ровно наоборот - это Рэй на всех плюет. 

Но когда городские часы бьют полночь, и мафия засыпает, и просыпается Рэймонд Смит собственной персоной… Впрочем, нет. Когда мафия засыпает, Рэймонд остается точно таким же. Он не носит маску, он каждый день показывает всему миру свое нутро. Его нутро полностью соответствует тому, что он делает, так что шринка к себе он и на пушечный выстрел не подпустит. 

Только вот в часы затишья ему мучительно скучно. Он чувствует острую и бессвязную тревогу – хочет выхватить глок в Теско, когда какая-то миловидная девушка случайно роняет бутылку шампанского. Бутылка разлетается будто в замедленной съемке, а Рэй уже мысленно целится в виновницу происшествия. Он смутно понимает, что нужно покупать – ведь это все наносное. Он не смотрит на ценники, потому что денег у него больше, чем дохуя, но смотрит на финальный чек – если он достаточно большой, то вроде как выступает гарантом того, что говно ему не впарили. 

В одежде он покупает то, что послужило бы компромиссом – дорого, но удобно. Не сковывает движения. Пиджаки всегда подогнаны, на заказ, а рубашки чуть свободны в плечах. Также как и плащи – на полразмера больше, чтобы можно было носить с бронежилетом. Не то, чтобы он постоянно его таскал – но нужно было оставлять себе такую возможность. 

Рэй настолько далек от мирной жизни, что не может и не умеет ей жить, чувствуя себя паралитиком каждый раз, когда речь идет о чем-то элементарном. Покупке порошка. Разговоре с баристой в кофейне. Свидании с кем-то. 

Привет, как сегодня? А у нас такая хрень приключилась, до сих пор салон машины отмываю. 

В общем, в свободное от работы время Рэймонд - израненный солдат чужого мира. Он терпелив, он умен, он не выдает себя. Но любой, кто обладает хоть какой-то смекалкой, уже давно бы его спалил. Другой вопрос, что обычные люди – совершенно не хотят ничего замечать. Это тоже удручает. 

Тренер для него отдушина. Ему не нужно объяснять лишнего, он сам знает, в каких делах варится Рэй. Он не задает вопросов, потому что заранее понимает, каков будет ответ. Он не подпускает к себе близко, не рассказывает лишнего, не приглашает его в свою ту, обычную жизнь. Но Рэй туда и не рвется. 

А понятие близости очень условно. 

Рэймонд знает, где он живет, какую школу заканчивали его парни. Он знает, когда у Праймтайма следующие соревнования, что Тренер ест на ужин, какое пиво пьет. Что считать за близость? Он не знает его размера ноги, фамилии и имени матери. Так ли это нужно? Рэй знает, что Тренера шрам на левой щиколотке, а еще родинка – на лопатке. И татуировка – на левом плече. Рэймонд знает, что его кожа на вкус – как горькая соль самого мертвого моря, особенно когда они ебутся как не в себя. В первый раз Рэй списывает это на то, что он банально не знает – будет ли второй раз. Спустя месяц – говорит, что долго держал себя в черном теле. И ждет, когда же. Когда же он заскучает. 

Дорогуша Рэй, верный пес Микки Пирсона, лучше любой жены, ближе любого врага. Но он не скучает. У него появляются ключи от квартиры. Он вваливается туда когда угодно – днем, пока Тренер в зале, ночью, когда он дома и салютует ему банкой Гинесса. Рэй приезжает в шесть утра, на нездоровом невротическом адреналине, тихо закрывает дверь, аккуратно раздевается – меньшее, что он может сделать в тот момент, когда его одежда испачкана кровью, а потом заваливается в кровать, потный и практически невменяемый. “Я же не хрустальный”, – говорит ему Тренер как-то. Рэймонд делает все, чтобы это проверить. Он вообще ловит себя на лютом собственничестве, чего никогда не было. 

Они не афишируют, но и не скрывают. Микки знает. Дэйв знает. Пацанва – знает. Уже даже ебучие китайцы в курсе. Осталось только Королеве выступить со специальным обращением к нации. Но все молчат. Всем плевать. А Рэймонду – нет. Даже Тренеру, иногда, как будто все равно – он на все согласен. Это даже временами пугает – хрустальный он или нет, и в каком бы самоконтроле Рэй не находился, они делают вещи, которых не должны. 

Трезвым рассудком Рэй это понимает. 

Но едва мафия засыпает, Рэймонда ведет от его запаха, от его взгляда, от того, как Тренер запрокидывает голову, когда стонет. Как подставляет шею, как устраивается на нем сверху, как дает себя душить, иногда голыми руками, иногда пакетом – до полубессознательного состояния, и кончает почти в конвульсиях. 

Рэй не видел никого лучше – и никого хуже. Только самый заправский ублюдок сможет сдюжить с таким, как Рэймундо. Он не знает никого мудрее – и наивнее. Верить в то, что здесь и сейчас – правильно? Так хорошо? 

Но так – очень хорошо. 

...когда они целуются, Тренер как будто целует его душу, которая, как оказывается, у него все-таки есть. Он стряхнул с нее пепел неверного и струпья пережитого, и оказалось, что душа у Рэя, пусть и не очень красивая, но почти нежная и сияет свежей розовой кожей. 

Когда они лежат рядом – обессиленные – Рэй наконец-то не чувствует тревогу. Он целует его затылок и засыпает. 

И точно знает, что с утра будет солнечно.


End file.
